Remember Ember (transcript)
(Fade in) (Sam wanders around idly on the internet, waiting for her boyfriend, Danny, to pick her up for their date. After getting dressed- changing her outfit at least five times before choosing a strapless, purple, knee length dress with a black lace trim and black ballet flats- curling her hair, and putting on her usual makeup with the addition of a cat eye to her eyeliner, she still has hour minutes to kill before Danny would be there to pick her up. So she goes on her computer, checking on her Facebook and killing forty five minutes on there before wandering over to YouTube) (Sam pluggs in her earphones and puts them on before clicking on the little picture. Ember's usual voice and guitar introduces the song:) :Ember: Yeah Oh Ohhhhhh (Then suddenly, to Sam's surprise, the song changes. It goes slower and…sadder. Ember's voice goes soft instead of belting out the lyrics. :'Ember': ''It was, it was September Wind blows, the dead leaves fall To you I did surrender Two weeks you didn't call Your life goes on without me My life a losing game But you should, you should not doubt me You will remember my name (After hearing the first part of the song, Sam realizes just how sad the chorus is. Hearing the chorus, without seeing Ember's hardcore rock persona, makes Sam realize how sad Ember's song really is) :Ember: Oh Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Oh Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name (A knock on Sam's window startles her. Danny is there, floating in his ghost form. She pauses the song and waves at Danny to tell him it was open. Danny just phases through the window) :Danny ('' kissing Sam's lips''): Hey beautiful. (His eyes land on her computer screen) :Danny (surprised): You're listening to Ember? :Sam (unplugging the earphones so that both she and Danny could hear): Yeah, listen. This song is actually really sad. (She presses play again) :Ember: Your heart, your heart abandoned You're wrong, now bear the shame Like dead trees in cold December Nothing but ashes remain Oh Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name Oh Ember, you will remember Ember, one thing remains Ember, so warm and tender You will remember my name You will remember my name :Danny (when the song ends): Whoa. That was…deep. :Sam: It sounded like she was singing about a guy. A guy that left her. But it's doesn't seem like a suicide song. And it doesn't seem like Ember's style to kill herself over a guy. :Danny (clearly shocked): Are you actually feeling…sorry for Ember? :Sam: Well, I can relate. Like back when you dating Paulina. Well, technically, that was Kitty in Paulina's body, but still, you get it. :Danny (shaking his head and chuckling): The apocalypse must be coming. Sam is feeling sorry for Ember. (Sam punches Danny in the arm) :Sam (teasing): You just don't understand how girls work. Ember hid behind that rocker chick persona, so no one would know how sad she really was. This song…it was almost like a message to this guy. With everyone singing it, she knew he would hear it. And her name is everywhere in the song. Ember, Rem''ember'', Sept''ember'', Dec''ember''. She made sure he didn't forget her name. (Sam's fingers tap absentmindedly on the keyboard, he brows furrowed in concentration) :Danny (curious at what was going on in her head): Sam? :Sam: Can I talk to her? Just for a minute. If she knew there was someone out there who understood her… (They take the Specter Speeder into the Ghost Zone. It only takes them about ten minutes to find Ember, walking along a deserted landscape, carrying her guitar on her back, her flame ponytail extinguishes) (When Danny and Sam land behind her, she spins around and glares at them as they get out) :Ember (snapped): Well, if it isn't the ghost boy and the Goth girl. Come to humiliate me again? :Sam: I heard your song. The whole thing. (Ember shrugs) :Ember (shrugging her shoulders, clearly disinterested): So, everyone has. :Sam: I understand it. It was about a guy that left you behind. And you wanted to make sure he didn't forget you. (Ember's green eyes widen in surprise for a second) :Ember (her question trailing off): H-How… No one has ever gotten that before. :Sam (with a chuckle): I'm not your average teen. And I've been through that before. (Sam's lavender eyes dart toward Danny) :Ember (with a tinge of jealousy in her voice): But you got your happy ending. I was robbed of that. But I refused to let my death give him a chance to escape his guilt. He cheated on me. My death was his fault. (Ember chuckles darkly) And now he'll never forget it. (Sam fells a chill run through her body at Ember's dark, cold laugh) :Ember (almost more to herself than to Sam): I guess not all teenagers are complete dipsticks. (She turns on her heel and walks away, waving a hand) See you around Goth girl. :Sam (walking back over to Danny, who helped her back into the Specter Speeder): I wonder how exactly she died. :Danny: She said it was the guy's fault. Maybe he killed her. (Sam shruggs staring absentmindedly out the window) :Sam (softly): Maybe. :Danny': Now can we please go on our date? (Sam chuckles and leanes over to kiss his cheek) :Sam (laughing): Of course (As they sped toward the Fenton portal, Sam could have almost sworn she hears Ember's voice sing softly, "Remember") (Fade out) Category:Transcripts